The 'Spring
by Shadio X
Summary: FINISHED... FINALLY! I've seen the O Boys ep now and it's NOTHING LIKE THIS FIC! Anyway... Final Chapter. - Shadio & Kim Vs the Seniors. Can they save The Offspring before it's too late? Review and stuffs plz...
1. In the Beginning there were Burritos

Author's note/disclaimer thing... whatever: None of the character in this fic belongs to me (wish they did though... :P ). Kim, Ron, the seniors etc... Are (C) Disney, The Offspring are (C) themselves... There are some that belong to me though: Adam/Shadio X {it's-a me!!!} and Simon.  
  
For the sake of using less Polycell Plothole Filler later on here's those 2 character's synopsis:  
  
Adam\Shadio X: He recently cane to Middleton from (sunny) England (that mean Colour not color...) Very few people know of the connection between him and the black hedgehog that has been running around Middleton recently - and they've never been seen together EVER... He's kind hearted and befriended Kim (don't ask XD). However he can be greedy, especially whenever treasure and/or money is. He likes the Offspring and got Kim interested in 'em! He occasionally Ridicules and/or disses Ron.  
  
Simon: Adam's Friend\Rival, cane to Middleton around the same time as him too... He's a natural born idiot who's quite gullible (recently, he's been trying to hit on Bonnie... to no avail - he's pretty angry that Adam made friends with a cheerleader and he didn't...) Will do anything to get one over Adam, though he's usually one step ahead of Simon. (Gee... with a friend like this who needs idiots?? )  
  
Final Note: Pardon the lack of the letter "s" in the fic... *must buy new keyboard...*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------  
  
The 'Spring  
  
Chapter 1: In the Beginning... there were Burritos  
  
One Fine Day... Well it was for the middle of August... It's too hot being cramped up in this box you call a room...  
  
Author: Shut up and get on with it or you'll have no room...  
  
FINE!!! {I even work for peanuts for him...}  
  
Author: I HEARD THAT!!  
  
Anyway... "Team Possible", consisting of Kim, Ron and Adam, were in Bueno Nacho eating when a particular song came on: it was the Offspring - Hit That. Adam spontaneously started to sing... Get yer earplugs...  
  
Adam: *singing* ...All of the world is getting with I say, Consequences are a lot for me... That's the way - that's the way thing's go...  
  
Kim: Adgje, PLEASE don't give up your day job...  
  
Ron: Yeah, some of us ARE trying to eat yanno. *looks down and sees empty plate* ... Rufus did you eat my Burrito again???  
  
Rufus was on the table porked out to the gills  
  
Rufus: MMMMMMmmm... *urp*  
  
Adam: Hey I sing better than anyone on those pop-star reality TV show crap things...  
  
Announcer: We interrupt Team Possible's pointless quarrel about Adam's horrendous singing for an important announcement...  
  
Adam: o.O My GOD!! HE'S MOVED!!! .Also how did you know we were quarrelling?  
  
Announcer: I haven't moved anywhere - and announcers know those things...  
  
Adam was a little sceptical...  
  
Adam: Fair enough - now about this announcement...  
  
Announcer: Announcement??  
  
Adam: *sigh* the announcement you were going to announce to us before...  
  
Announcer: Oh... THAT announcement...  
  
Adam: *Slaps forehead* -_-' DOI!!  
  
Announcer: I am pleased to announce that The Offspring are playing in Middleton this weekend!!  
  
Adam: 0.0 ... you mean... THE Offspring  
  
Announcer: That's what I said... DOPE!!  
  
Adam: SPANKIN!!  
  
Kim: HEY!! That's my line... 'Bo Selecta...  
  
Adam: That's MY line...  
  
Ron: *whine* Why don't I ever get a line?  
  
Adam: You have "Booya" remember?  
  
Ron: Hey... MY line...  
  
Adam Facefalls - anime style  
  
Adam: Congratulations... You're stupider than Ed...  
  
Meanwhile, somehow... somewhere - someone was plotting... plotting an evil scheme.  
  
Who's plotting Evil? What is their Plan? How does the Announcer know when to jump in?? And Will Ron EVER get a burrito in without Rufus eating it?? Find out (most of) the answers in the next chapter...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------- Dang this feels really short. *shrugs* R'n'R Please... Reviews and comments welcome... Flames OK too 'cos it's cold here!!! *Freezes* 


	2. I KNEW it! I heard him say the word plo...

Disclaimer stuff: {do I have to do this...} Anyhow I don't own Kim Possible and all that. Now can I get back to the fic already? ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: I KNEW it - I heard them say the word: "plotting..."  
  
Southern Europe, on a secluded island not on any atlas, yet so brightly lit to be seen for a mile or two... Senior Senior Senior and Senior Senior Jnr were plotting... Jnr wasn't concentrating that much - he thinks the Radio's busted... it isn't - the radio's playing Offspring Music (I believe it's to the tune of "The Noose") and it's annoying him.  
  
Junior: I think this Radio is broken... *tunes it into another station, "Hit That" is playing* grrr... *tunes into another Station, "The Long Way Home" is playing* GAAAAHHHH!!! *Turns the radio off* $500,000 for a radio that only plays the Rock Music... where have all the pop stars gone?? It is driving me bananas...  
  
Senior: Hmmm... Bananas?! Junior you can't think of food at the time of plotting...  
  
Junior: I am not thinking of food... I am thinking about all that blasted Rock Music...  
  
Senior: There you go again... always with the-  
  
Junior: Father, let me finish... This rock music... it's awful - yet it is popular to the people. Hmmmmmm... Maybe I can make it as a pop star... *daydreams about being a Rock Star* THAT'S IT!!!  
  
Senior: What is it...  
  
Junior: I will kidnap the rock band, this "Offspring", and demand that I will rule the whole of the Southern Europe countries... *dramatic Chord* And that nice little spot called Transylvania... *Dracula Music*  
  
Senior: But why Transylvania???  
  
Junior: For my easilly seen villain's lair...  
  
Senior: Ah... I see you've learned your Villan's code of Ethics... Very good Junior...  
  
Junior: Now I will laugh Evilly... HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEE...  
  
Back in Middleton, Adam was also thinking... albeit out loud...  
  
Adam: Well if the Offspring's coming here then they've got to play somewhere... *eats some nachos* that's gonna be one packed concert though... if they ARE gonna play... *eats some more nachos* ... that' gonna be one big concert - even for this town... I think I thought about the same thing twice... whoa say that out loud and smoke it...  
  
Kim: um.. Adam - Who in the hell are the Offspring?  
  
Adam: O.O *chokes on a nacho, than swallows it...* You DON'T KNOW who the Offspring are???  
  
Kim: I wouldn't have asked the question otherwise...  
  
Adam: They're only the best rock band EVER!!!  
  
Announcer: We interrupt this Conversation about the Offspring to bring you a very important announcement..  
  
Adam: Holy Crap!!! Where'd you come from?  
  
Ron: Hang on... we're outside and nowhere near a Radio... what's wrong with this picture??  
  
Announcer: Author Powers I guess... Anyways this announcement...  
  
Kim: Well... Spill...  
  
Announcer: Well... the Offspring have finally reached Middleton... and they're going to play at the Middleton Auditorium This Weekend!!!  
  
Adam: Weekend?! That's *counts* a whole week away. No wait *counts again* ... no it's only 5 days - False Alarm!!  
  
Kim: You can be such an idiot at times... *Adam starts running towards the Auditorium* Where are you going?  
  
Adam: Where Else??? The Auditorium... We just gotta go see 'em!!  
  
Kim Sighs as she runs after him, with Ron in tow...  
  
Ron: But I don't wanna see the Offspring...  
  
Kim: Pffft... whiner... Now come on... I wanna see if they're any good or not...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that's it for Chapter 2... Next Chapter: The Offspring make their first appearance - and Junior makes his first move. I aren't saying much 'cept it involves a giant magnet...  
  
Review... now... please... 


	3. Invader Junior

Shadio X is too lazy to place disclaimer - so imagine one :P 

Peep(s) who've reviwed: thanks for the review(s). I've said pretty much all the info I can say about Adam (without spoiling further chapters and/or fics...) - you'll find that his Alter-Ego makes an appearance next chapter... 

Ya I'm using HTML this time instead of WordPad - that way nothing's gonna go wrong - I _hope_ XD... 

* * *

Chapter 3: Invader Junior 

_The Middleton Auditorium. The Offspring are about to arrive any minute... and Team Possible only just knew about it. Now we'll join them in a bit but first... in what resembles an alien spacecraft..._

Junior: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEE... -_- Damn I suck at the Evil Laugh... 

Senior: Now tell me your evil plot to capture this "Offspring"?? 

Junior: My plan is this - I'm going to steal the Offspring - and their tourbus with the Giant Magnet I placed. 

Senior: You do realize you are taking a big risk doing villainy in Middleton - Especially during daytime?? 

Junior: FATHER... let me finish. Then I will take off to my easily findable evil lair in the Southern Europe and demand... demand... Shoot! I do not know what I had demanded... 

_Senior Senior Senior Slaps his forehead_

Senior: Junior, if you want to live a life of super-villainy you must always **ALWAYS** remember your demands - ** Never** forget that... 

Junior: *bemused* forget what??? 

_Senior Slaps his forehead again..._

Senior: Sometimes you have the brains **AS WELL AS** the memory-span of a trout... 

Junior: *still bemused* What?? **What??**

Senior: Quiet Junior - You are almost at your target... 

_Back to the Middleton Auditorium... Team Possible has just arrived - and Adam's not happy..._

Adam: I'm not happy... we're stuck at the back of the pack - we'll never see anything... 

Ron: Good I don't wanna see any rock band... 

Adam: Still... at least we're here... 

Simon: Look at this... a trio of idiots in their natural habitat... 

Adam: -_- Simon, whatever you want - go away 'cos we don't wanna know... 

Ron: Ding! Round 1... 

Simon: So your here to see the crappy band... 

Adam: Hell Yeah!! There's just one twist - they aren't crap... unlike your band. Oh wait I remember now... **THEY SPLIT UP**!!! 

Simon: That hurts man - really... S Club wouldn't have split up if it weren't for you... 

Adam: Oh ye of little intelligence. They split on their own accord - Sure it makes for easy picking for torture but still *shrugs* besides - this band's been rocking since the 80's so nyah!!! *pulls his tongue out* 

Kim: 1-0 

Ron: Round 2! 

Simon: Well... *tries to think of comeback* grrr... You can't get a girl to go out with ya even if it kills you... 

Adam: So... At least I actually **HAVE** a girlfriend. {to Kim} Meaning female friend... of course... 

_Kim scowls at Adam_

Simon: ARRRRGH!!! I'm leaving... *walks away sulking* 

Adam: That's the fifteenth time you've lost an argument with me... you **OWE** me Man... 

_Now Whilst Simon and Adam were having their usual daily argument, the Offspring's bus had arrives and Junior was making his mark..._

Junior: And Now I have you!!! 

Announcer: We interrupt Adam's gloating to bring important news - The Offspring are being kidnapped by Aliens 

_indeed they were - the crowd was in commotion they were asking themselves:_

Fan: Dude, What the f**k is that? 

_Meanwhile Adam had a thought..._

Adam: Is it just me or does that craft look familiar??? And highly expensive... 

Kim: You thinking what I'm thinking??? 

Ron: Ummm... Nacos?? 

Kim: -_- Ron, Focus... I think that craft belong to one of the Seniors. 

Adam: And whoever is taking a rock band for something... *snaps his fingers* It's gotta be Junior! 

Ron: How's that?? 

Adam: Simple... Ju- *Kim Interrupts him* 

Kim: Junior's trying to get rid off the 'Spring so he can be a pop idol... AGAIN!! 

Adam: Hey I was gonna say that... *stuffs his hand into Kim's pocket* 

Kim: HEY! *Adam Pulls out a lipstick* 

Adam: Please be the laser... Please be the laser... Screw that - Oh Lord, please let my aim be true... *he closes his eyes and...* 

_Adam presses the button. He was right it was the laser. The laser hit the cord that the magnet was hung onto. The cord snapped, making the bus come down with a thud!_

Adam: Don't f**k with Da Hui! 

Junior: Shoot! The plan has failed... Now I have to retreat in order to come up with a plan B... *in the Tannoy system* Kim Possible you may have foiled my plan this time but be sure, I will get this Offspring... oh yes... *Jets off* 

Adam: HEY! **I** fired the shot - don't see why you're giving her the credit... *Kim Scowls...* -_- Ya know for some reason we seem to be in front of everyone... _ 

Kim: (synically) Gee - I guess these guys are afraid of "Martians" 

* * *

That's it for this chapter... Read and review... and stuff. Next Chapter: Junior's Revenge - and a Martian? All hell's gonna break loose... 


	4. Shadio of a Hedgehog

Shadio X is once again too lazy to place disclaimer - so imagine one :P 

Ya I kinda stole the title from a certain Sonic site... they'd better not kill me for this...  
the Offspring are here!!! Expect a lot of swaaring.  
P.S. stuff in [ and ] indicate thought :P 

* * *

Chapter 4: Shadio of a Hedgehog 

_Kim's Home... it was dinner time._

(Mr)Dr. Possible: do how was today??? 

Kim: Mixed... We saved a rock band 

Adam: Hey **I** took the shot... Man those Martians are crazy... 

Kim: *sigh* Adam, I thought we acknowledged that that was a crazed billionaire's son who wants to be a pop idol... 

Adam: Oh wait we did... didn't we... 

_Kim scowls at Adam_

Kim: And in other news... we did nothing... 

Ron: that's god enough for me... I'm hungry - who's up for Nacos?? 

Adam: I was more inclined to spag bol today but *shrugs* what the heck... 

_As if by coincidence or something a certain familiar beeping noise was heard. Adam answered it..._

Adam: What's the Sitch Wade? {to self} Man I always wanted to say that... 

Wade: Lemme Speak to Kim... 

Adam: Okie Dokie... {to Kim} Kim... it's for you... {tosses her the Kimmunicator} 

Kim: Hey Wade!! What's the Sitch?? 

Wade: We got a hit from an "Offspring"?? 

Kim: Ahh... you mean The Offspring?? 

Wade: Say what? 

Kim: Adgje aren't they the ones we saved earlier today?? 

Adam: Ya! Why - what's wrong? 

Wade: Apparently they believe that those "aliens" they saw earlier are gonna attack again... 

Kim: Knowing the Seniors - they probably will... Wade, we're there!! Ron, Adam... Let's Jet!! 

Adam: You guys go... I got some... err... Unfinished Business to take care of... 

Kim: No problem Adam. I'll see you later then? 

Adam: Uhhh... sure... {to self} I'll count on it... 

_Whilst Kim and Ron head for the Middleton Auditorium... Adam heads off in a different direction altogether._

Adam: I hope no-one sees me doing this... 

_All in the meanwhile Junior was planning his next attack, in his UFO craft, as Kim predicted..._

Junior: My Plan is this... to break into the building, grab The Offspring, and run away to my easily locatable hidden base. How's that father?? 

Senior: Unethical... How would you break into the building?? 

_For once Junior had thought of everything... maybe he DID learn something from Shego before... He pressed a button and the craft sprouted arms._

Junior: Not only will this cause destruction in the many walls I will need to break - but it will capture my prey too!! 

_Senior was flabbergasted at Junior's latest "improvement" - he wasn't really listening to Junior much. He was thinking of how he could alter Junior's plan somehow without him knowing..._

Senior: Yes Junior. We will cause massive destruction indeed and capture this "Offspring" you were talking about... *he snickers to himself* 

Junior: Indeed... 

_Back at the Auditorium..._

Dexter: Man that was some weird shit this afternoon... 

Noodles: Yeah!! I wonder whether those Aliens are gonna attack again 

Greg: As sure as shit, dumbass - they're gonna come back for us! 

Noodles: Shut the f**k up man, I heard some good shit about someone who lives here. says "She can do anything..." 

Greg: A "She"??? I hope she's hot... 

_Just then the wall broke and in came the Seniors in their machine..._

Dexter: Holy shit man! Those aliens are back!!! 

Junior: And now I have you... {he grabs The Offspring and prepares to get out before anyone can spoil it} 

Voice: Not This Time!! 

Junior: Wha? 

_Just then a spinning black ball appeared from the shadows hitting Junior's machine. it disorientated him, forcing him to drop the Offspring._

Greg: **SHE** eh?? That's not a f**king she... That's a f**king... something 

_The mysterious black ball landed revealing it's true self... He was a black hedgehog with purple spines. He was wearing Kim-Style Mission clothes. From a distance Junior thought it was Kim._

Junior: CURSES!! I was hoping that I would get out of here before the goody-two-shoes got here!! I will turn her into part of the wall! {Junior accelerates towards the black hedgehog} 

Noodles: Look out dude - he's heading towards you...

_That was all the warning the hedgehog needed. He leapt high into the air, causing junior to miss and get one of the clawed hands stuck into the wall. The hedgehog took his chance and spun into a ball again and smashed into the hull of the craft again. this caused a huge dent in it and also freed the craft._

Junior: You think that's going to stop me Kim Possible... HA! the Squeeze Tag machine is Bomb-Proof... {he looks up} anyw- Wait you are not the Kim Possible!!! 

Hedgehog: Too right I'm not... and by the way... there's a little dent in that "Bomb-Proof" hull... I made that! 

Junior: {Scowls at the hedgehog}Who are you? 

Hedgehog: My name is Shadio, Shadio X. I heard there was going to be trouble here so I thought I'd investigate. Never thought you fiends would take the best band in the whole world ever away from us you, you crazy Martians... 

Junior: **WHAT**?! I am no Martian!! I am the Senior Senior Junior. And I have come to take the Offspring! Better not interfere... **OR ELSE!!**

Shadio X: Hate to break it to ya... but I already have... 

Junior: DAMMIT! 

Shadio X: SPILL!! What are you going to do?? 

Junior: I DO NOT NEED TO TELL **YOU** THAT!! 

Senior: **Junior!!** Remember your Villains Code of Ethics... Rule 2? 

Junior: "Villains MUST explain their MasterPlan to the Hero when He/she asks." I know that... 

Shadio X: So... Spill... 

Junior: FINE!! I plan to capture this band, hide them in my easily seen Villains Lair on an island southeast of the Spain and only to release them in exchange for the Southern Europe *Dramatic Chord* and the Transylvania *Dracula Chords* 

Shadio X: You fiends!! You'll never get away with this!! {runs towards the Squeeze Tag Machine, ready to destroy it} 

Junior: But indeed I will... 

_Junior presses a button which releases some knock out gas. It knocks out both The Offspring and Shadio X leaving them helpless. Junior takes the Offspring and leaves._

Junior: Nighty-night... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA... Why do I still suck at the Evil Laugh...? 

_About Five or so Minutes Later... Shadio wakes up from the effects of the KO gas... He felt like a tone-deaf grunge band were playing in his head... Badly _

Shadio X: Woah, Man... I feel like there's a tone-deaf grunge band playing in my head... Badly 

_Just then... Kim arrives..._

Shadio X: Shit! Time I wasn't here... *stoops a little* Woah... I must still be a little woozy... {he gets ready to Jump when...} 

Kim: Hold it! 

Shadio X: ?! You were too late... They took 'em! I tried to do something but they knocked my out with some gas or something... 

Kim: What are you? And what have you done with the Offspring?? 

Shadio X: I thought it would be clear with how I look that I'm a- {he turns around} 

Ron: {looks at Shadio} 0.0 A **MARTIAN**!!! AAAAAHHHHHH!!! 

_Rufus look up at the hedgehog and squeals_

Shadio X: -a hedgehog... See.. Spines.. and I can curl up into a ball {and does so}... See? Hedgehog... 

Kim: ...That **still** doesn't tell me what happened to the Offspring... 

Ron: Yeah, Spill Martian... 

Shadio X: Dammit Ron, I'm no Martian... I never have - never will... 

Ron: 0.0 It knows my name... But... how..? 

_Kim was getting fairly annoyed by now. Not just by Ron being stupid as usual but by Shadio, who appears to be withholding stuff to her. Clearly she does not like that in a person._

Shadio X: Hear me out Kim. I'm a friend of Adam's - My name is Shadio X. He asked me to check this out for him. I came just in time... Junior intends to hold them captive as hostages in exchange for Southern Europe *Dramatic Chord* and Transylvania *Dracula Chord* Gee... what is it with all these chords?? 

Kim: You know where they are?

Shadio X: He said something about a easily locatable island southeast of Spain... He said that's where he was going to hide them... 

Kim: Then we just gotta go find 'em!! 

_As they leave Kim was think of something... something that she remembered from earlier in the week..._

Kim: [Could that be the _Project X_ that Global Justice was looking for?? And how can he be a friend of Adam's, I know he has friends in high places but...] 

* * *

Wooo... This one's pretty long @_@ Read and review... and stuff. 2 more chapters to go peeps!! 

Next Chapter: Senior alters Junior's plan... AGAIN, And he captures another band (which shall remain unnamed until next chapter...) 


	5. Lightning Rod

I'm too lazy to put stuff here so blah!! Watch it – It gets a little Sci-Fi now… I guess…  
  
Anyways thanks for the extra review Alex… ;) Now Read and review more!!! :P  
BTW: The stuff on Project X is gonna lead up to some stuff my next few fics so be aware of it! I hate confused people… *rolls eyes*  
  


* * *

  
Chapter 5: Lightening Ron  
  
Author: What?? _RON?!_  
  
_OOPS!!! *scribbles*_  
  
Chapter 5: Lightening Rod  
  
Author: That's better…  
  
_We left Kim, Ron and Shadio X at the Middleton Auditorium, where the Offspring had just been – only for them to be kidnapped by Senior Senior Junior, Who plans to hold them for ransom in exchange for Southern Europe, and Transylvania. Meanwhile Senior is planning to alter his plan to a very extreme concept… Kim, Shadio and Ron investigated what Junior had mentioned to Shadio X earlier – only for there to be nothing there…Meanwhile Kim has some doubts over Shadio X. Could he be what Global Justice was looking for?? Was he Project X??  
  
We cut to Junior and Senior in their easily seen (Duh!! You can see that sunlamp a mile away!!) Villain's lair on their small, remote island.  
_   
Senior: Hmmm…. Maybe if… no that would not work… maybe…  
  
Junior: You'd better not be thinking of changing the plan…   
  
Senior: ME?! I would never do such a thing… {to self} But I know what I can do… {he walks away, sniggering to himself}  
  
Junior: Where are you going??  
  
Senior: For a little walk…  
  
Junior: Oh… Okay… {Senior Leaves}  
  
Senior: *sigh* My son… Ever gullible… Oh well… {Laughing evilly, he leaves in the Squeeze Tag machine}  
  
_Back in Middleton, Kim's House. Adam was reading something on the computer…  
_   
Kim: What are you looking at??  
  
Adam: Wha? Me?? Oh ! The Villain's Code Of Ethics – Why?  
  
Kim: *sniggers* The Villain's What??  
  
Adam: The Villain's Code Of Ethics. It's what every villain must do during a plot. It intrigues me how I- Err… Shadio X heard Senior mention it to Junior.  
  
_Kim quickly scans the page Adam had up on the computer…  
_   
Kim: Well – it seems they follow this to the letter – pity some villains don't follow it…  
  
Adam: well… this intrigues me: Rule #3 – "Villains must have an easily seen villain's lair" If there was something where Junior had said… we'd know about it… Therefore-  
  
Kim: GOT IT!! I know where they are!  
  
Adam: Well… Let's go! Let's go!!  
  
Kim: Uh… Adam – you know what Time it is… It's half past eleven… I need sleep. And so do you…  
  
Adam: Hello? Tomorrow's Saturday Kim… The day of the big concert??  
  
Kim: We'll start on it tomorrow then… now SLEEP!!  
  
Adam: Fair enough… But how are we gonna get to Europe and back with the Offspring?? We defiantly won't have enough time for that…  
  
Kim: No worries… I'll figure something out… I usually do… After all… "I can Do Anything" Right??  
  
Adam: *sigh* I suppose so… Well. G'Night then…  
  
Kim: Night…  
  
_The Next Morning…  
_   
Kim: Hey Adam, You ready to go save the Offspring? {Adam's bed is empty…} Adam?? {She goes Downstrairs} Mom, Dad… Have you seen Adam?  
  
(Mr)Dr Possible: Not since last night… Why?  
  
Kim: He's Gone… And we're supposed to be going on a mission about now…  
  
(Mrs)Dr Possilbe: I'm sure he's around. He's probably getting Ron or something…  
  
_Kim gave her mom a sceptical look…  
_   
(Mrs)Dr Possible: Well I'm still sure he's around…  
  
Kim: I hope so… that band that's performing in Middleton tonight?? They're missing – We gotta go save 'em before their concert tonight or all hell's gonna break lose… Well I'm gonna get some stuff from my room – If he doesn't show I'm going without him… {she returns to her Room}  
  
Kim: That's strange… I've never seen Adam so hyped up about a mission – then refusing to show… that's unlike him… I mean… He usually likes going on missions-  
  
_Kim was interrupted by a giant, blinding flash. When all the special effects faded away, she could see the hedgehog-like figure of Shadio X… He was panting – as if something, or someone, had just chased him…  
_   
Shadio X: Thank you O Lord – I Promise to build several churches in your honour – when I can be bothered…  
  
Kim: Shadio?! What are you doing here?? You know where Adam Is? He's missing.  
  
Shadio X: I know where he is… He's right here!  
  
Kim: What are you talking about Shadio??  
  
_There was another flash of light, Shadio X transmogrified into a much familiar form, Adam.  
_   
Kim: Adam?  
  
Adam: Yup! Shadio X and me… we're one and the same… Ironic isn't it?  
  
Kim: Well where the hell were you??  
  
Adam: I couldn't wait… I went to the seniors' base…   
  
Kim: And... What happened??  
  
Adam: Whaddya mean?  
  
Kim: Well, when you "warped" here or whatever you were panting…  
  
Adam: Ah… I was nearly captured by Senior… He's screwed up with Junior's plan again. He's captured some more rock bands…  
  
Kim: And…  
  
Adam: That's all I know… I never got told the altered plan… *considers a thought for a moment* although, come to mention it, I never did ask about the evil plot…  
  
_Kim Sighs, then growls at Adam  
_   
Adam: Clearly My Bad…  
  
Kim: Where's Ron??  
  
Adam: (to self) Shit! (out loud) uh-oh…  
  
Kim: Uh-oh… for what??  
  
Adam: I … err… kind of took him along… I must have forgotten him… So we got to assume he's been captured as well… *Kim growls at him* Hey!! If I knew he wasn't going to be much use I would have left him alone…  
  
Kim: Well… how are we gonna get there?  
  
_Adam Changes back into Shadio X (hey it's a Zelda/Sheik deal ok??)  
_   
Shadio: Leave that to me… CHAOS CONTROL!!  
  
_Within Seconds the two of them disappeared in a flash of light... ready to fight the seniors.  
_

* * *

HA I finally did something about this fic! I'll finish it off ASAP then I'll carry on with Possible Hereos... R'n'R or I'll hurt J00!


	6. A Chaotic Finale

I'm too lazy to put stuff here so blah!! Watch it - It gets a little Sci-Fi now, I guess...  
  
This is the final chapter. now to get on with Possible Heroes...

* * *

Chapter 6: A Chaotic Finalé  
  
_Senior's Island, It appears quiet in the billionaire's fortress, but now they're going to get an unexpected surprise again as Kim and Shadio arrive.  
_   
Kim: So what's the plan now??  
  
Shadio: A Plan? Wait, you mean we needed a plan?!  
  
_Kim was disgusted at Shadio, who was clearly trying to hide that there's something much more to him than it first seems...  
_   
Kim: _**Doi...**_  
  
Shadio: Okay! We'll split up and search for Ron and the Offspring. You go that away. points right I'll go through here points to the door  
  
Kim: sigh I guess that'll work...  
  
_The two of them head their separate ways. Junior spots them on their hidden security cameras.  
_   
Junior: Father… we are having the company that we do not like…  
  
Senior: Excellent... now I will put my plan into action!  
  
Junior notices the keywords "my" and "plan" and realises something's up...  
  
Junior: But this was my plan...  
  
Senior: But _I'M_ making it better! BEHOLD!!! pulls down a curtain the Rap-a-Tron  
  
Junior: You messed up my idea again!! And that's a corny name for a... whatever it is.  
  
Senior: Fine Junior, but when this day is finished, Kim Possible will never be the same again MUAHAHAHAHAHAAA!! ...That laugh is never going to work for me.  
  
Junior: sulking Indeed...  
  
_Back with Kim: And she's found a room. Inside was Ron, tied up to a chair. He was gagged.  
_   
Kim: RON!!  
  
_Ron murmered something, but Kim couldn't tell what he was saying thanks to the gag, Kim Removed it:  
_   
Ron: Run KP, it's a trap!!  
  
_SLAM!! A cage fall on top the two of them. Ron was right - it was a trap. Senior comes walking in at just the right time.  
_   
Kim: Shit!  
  
Senior: At last... I've finally captured the world famous Kim Possible. Now it is time for me to gloat, whilst I tell you about my master plan!  
  
Kim: Well... spill; it's your right.  
  
Senior: SILENCE!! As you well know, my gullible son has captured popular rock bands, including The Offspring...  
  
_Now while Senior blags about the "altered" plan Rufus wakes up...  
_   
Rufus: Yawn!  
  
Kim: Rufus!! You can get out of this cage!! Find Shadio X and tell him where we are!!  
  
Rufus: salutes OK!!  
  
_Rufus jumps out of Ron's pocket and sneaks out of the room  
_   
Senior: ...And so I created THIS! pulls down a curtain The Rap-a-Tron!!  
  
Ron: Dude, What a corny name...  
  
_Senior ignores the remark  
_   
Senior: This will turn those awful rock bands into even worse rap bands, and you'll be the first to try it out!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA...  
  
Ron: Uh-oh!  
  
Senior: You know, that laugh doesn't work either.  
  
Kim: (to self) Shads... I hope you get here fast...  
  
_Shadio was still looking for The Offspring. He founds some other bands but not the 'Spring. He was walking around when he saw_:  
  
Shadio: HOLY SHIT - AMY LEE?! They caught Amy Lee! I gotta save her!  
  
Shadio searches madly for some sort of switch to free them all, but to no avail.  
  
Shadio: God Dammit!! kicks the barrier imprisoning the bands, he then hears footsteps SHIT! Gotta hide...  
  
_Out of the door came Junior, he was mumbling to himself angrily. He doesn't notice Shadio in his lousy hiding place: in the corner of the room  
_   
Junior: Father is so stupid! This is my evil plot to screw up, not his! He kicks the same barrier Shadio kicked, and hurts his foot OWIE!! GRR... Maybe it is time for father to know what messing up a plan is like... he lifts the head of a nearby statue and presses a button We'll see who messes up who's plan... a wall reveals some secret computer panels, he starts punching in codes  
  
Shadio: (to self) No way!! Señior Senior Jnr is actually_ helping _the cause??  
  
Shadio hears a noise from the nearby ventilation shaft, along with a familiar squeak  
  
Shadio: Huh? he looks inside and notices Rufus Rufus?! Over Here!  
  
_Rufus starts squeaking in panic, mimicking actions that Kim and Ron are in danger.  
_   
Shadio: imitating Australian accent what's that Skip? You say Kim and Ron are trapped in a cage? Rufus squeaks in agreement and you say Senior's gonna turn 'em into rap people. Rufus squeaks again ... Shadio stops imitating Dude, that is **Fing Sick!**  
  
Junior: You could say that again... realises someone's there YOU!  
  
Shadio: Sorry I can't sit and chat, old fellow, but I got friends to save Shadio runs off  
  
Junior: I am not old... I AM NOT OLD!!  
  
_Shadio runs back in - He forgot Rufus.  
_   
Shadio: ...Knew I'd forget something... pick up Rufus Lead the way buddy! runs of again  
  
Junior: **I AM NOT OLD!!!** presses more buttons and the barrier drops, releasing all the rock bands, and Amy Lee You are now all free, now I would be advising you that you should get out of here... the good guys always find a way to destroy our fortress  
  
_Little did Shadio know that the Offspring were not in that group, they were somewhere else. Meanwhile Señior Senior Snr has powered up his Rap-A-Tron, and prepared to use it on Kim and Ron  
_   
Kim: You _WON'T_ get away with this  
  
Senior: But I already have, my dear, for you see - I already used this device on the Offspring, and it's effects are irreversible. You will, quite literally, never be the same again Senior Snickers Evilly Now that laugh works!  
  
Shadio: We'll see about that! And technically, a snicker isn't a laugh.  
  
_Shadio was at the door, he doesn't know what senior has done to the offspring  
_   
Kim: Shads, you're all right!  
  
Senior: You're too late Shadio, as soon as I press this button, your friends will be no more!  
  
Shadio: Yeah, if I can stop your machine before you press it!  
  
Senior: smiles Why don't you try...?  
  
_Shadio realises the danger of the spinning top of doom behind him and jumps over it. He evaded the whirling deathtrap as best he could  
_   
Senior: Stop him at all costs!!  
  
Shadio: (to self) All costs huh? This gives me an idea...  
  
_Shadio jumps over the spinning top and lands in front of Senior, the top followed him.  
_   
Senior: Oh No!! Not that!  
  
_Senior Jumped out of the way. So did Shadio, but only at the last minute.  
_   
Shadio: Olé!!  
  
_The Top collided into the machine, there was a flash, but it looked like only the top had been destroyed. Senior didn't relise h'd pressed the button when jumping out of the way.  
_   
Senior: Kiss your friends goodbye!! there were flashes of electricity What? What's going on??  
  
Shadio: cutting Kim and Ron Free Guess your spinning top did it's job... for me!  
  
Senior: Curses! My fortress ids falling apart again. JUNIOR!! Lock the doors and let's go! If we can't have the rock bands, no one can!  
  
Junior: Too late father... acting smugly I released them!  
  
Senior: _**WHAT?!**_  
  
Junior:You ruin my plan, I ruin yours - fair?  
  
_Senior Growled at his son.  
_   
Senior: sigh I think it's time for those family counselling lessons I've heard soooo much about. Farewell Kim Possible! the Seniors escape  
  
Kim: We haven't got much time. The Offspring have been hit with that irreversible ray and they're trapped somewhere...  
  
Shadio: I'll find them!  
  
Kim: Shadio **NO**!  
  
Shadio: I'm the fastest, I got you two into this mess, I don't want you getting hurt. Now get outta here! There's a speedboat in the grotto, the Seniors escaped using the Squeeze Tag Machine, GO!  
  
_Kim and Ron head for the grotto.  
_   
Ron: shudders Ugh, grotto, always hated that word.  
  
_Shadio quickly runs around the place looking for the offspring. After quickly looking everywhere, he kicks a wall in frustration. He got lucky, it led to a secret passage where the offspring were, and still are.  
_   
Dexter: What up Dog?  
  
Noodles: _WORD!_  
  
Shadio: (to self) how do I sa- Never Mind (to the 'Spring) No Time to explain Dawg, We are in some deep shit shiz! This place is fallin', man!  
  
Dexter: _WORD!_  
  
Shadio: Everybody Hang on, I'll get us out 'yo! CHAOS CONTROL!!  
  
_Shadio and the Offspring disappeared. Good timing too, the fortress has fallen to pieces. Backstage at the offspring concert, the Offspring seem to be acting normal.  
_   
Kim: I don't get it... Senior said that the effects were irreversible. How are they normal?  
  
Adam: Not sure, bet ya Chaos Control had something to do with it..  
  
_There was a brief pause  
_   
Kim: Well, what is it with you... and Shadio X? What happened?  
  
Adam: Some other time perhaps KP... Some other time...  
  
-END-

* * *

How's that for an ending?? Now I'll finally get on with Possible Heroes! This Story is Officialy FINISHED!! (at long last) 


End file.
